


How To Make A Dwarf Sing In Five Minutes Or Less

by Arken_Stone1



Series: How To Make A Hobbit Do Things In Five Minutes Or Less [8]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Rule 63! Fem! Bilbo Always a girl Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arken_Stone1/pseuds/Arken_Stone1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere betwixt Erebor and the Shire, Thorin sings a song in a dimly-light, smoke-filled tavern to his favorite Hobbit. The ale makes the words flow freely in Khadzul from his lips. Bella, gifted scribe with an ear for languages, scribbled it down for those who appreciate good Dwarrow songs. Just a drabble for fun from a song generator. Have fun. No infringement intended</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Make A Dwarf Sing In Five Minutes Or Less

How much do I love the Arkenstone? 

 

I get on with life as a warrior,  
I'm a majestic kinda person.  
I like drinking ale on Sundays,  
I like singing songs of old in the week.  
I like to contemplate gold.  
But when I start to daydream,  
My mind turns straight to the Arkenstone.

Sometimes I look at myself and I look into my eyes,  
I notice the way I think about the Arkenstone with a smile,  
Curved lips I just can't disguise.  
But I think it's gold making my life worthwhile.  
Why is it so hard for me to decide which I love more?  
Gold or...  
The Arkenstone? I like to use words like 'Mahal,'  
I like to use words like 'Arrgh!'  
I like to use words about gold.  
But when I stop my talking,  
My mind turns straight to the Arkenstone.

Sometimes I look at myself and I look into my eyes,  
I notice the way I think about the Arkenstone with a smile,  
Curved lips I just can't disguise.  
But I think it's gold making my life worthwhile.  
Why is it so hard for me to decide which I love more?  
Gold or...  
The Arkenstone? I like to hang out with a sweet little hobbit,  
I like to kick back with Gandalf the Grey,  
But when left alone,  
My mind turns straight to the Arkenstone.

Sometimes I look at myself and I look into my eyes,  
I notice the way I think about the Arkenstone with a smile,  
Curved lips I just can't disguise.  
But I think it's gold making my life worthwhile.  
Why is it so hard for me to decide which I love more?  
Gold or...  
The Arkenstone? I'm not too fond of goblins,  
I really hate dragons,  
But I just think back to the Arkenstone,  
And I'm happy one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of drabble and a bit of fun with a song generator. No infringement intended.


End file.
